


Today Is My New Favorite Day

by ShellyNelsonLahey



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, I’ll explain in the notes, Jeronica, Jughead buys Veronica a pig, Vughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-04-03 17:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellyNelsonLahey/pseuds/ShellyNelsonLahey
Summary: Veronica Lodge tells her friends that she wants a baby pig as a pet. Her boyfriend Jughead has a friend who recently had pigs. With a nice discount, Jughead makes it a surprise and Veronica gets to pick out a baby pig.
Relationships: Jughead Jones & Veronica Lodge, Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge, jughead jones x veronica lodge
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Today Is My New Favorite Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Jeronica Nation](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Jeronica+Nation).

> So on my main account on Tumblr some anon sent me, “yo, I just realized that you look like an overweight version of piglet from Winnie the Pooh 😂” and when I embraced it and changed my name to “Jeronica’s lil piglet” on my riverdale side blog, they clearly didn’t like that and sent another: "Overweight piglet from Winnie the Pooh.”
> 
> So now I’m making this because why not. I actually liked making this and it’s really cute so enjoy!

“Jughead, if this blindfold isn’t taken off in the next ten seconds I will assume I am being kidnapped and will kick you in the throat,” Veronica huffed, crossing her arms poutily because she knew Jughead couldn’t resist and she would tend to get her way. Sadly, to her dismay, this was not one of those times she would win.

Jughead had borrowed Sweet Pea’s crocodile-green truck, mostly because Veronica couldn’t see the surprise until they got there and her being on the back of a motorcycle with a blindfold was extremely dangerous. Plus, where would they hold her surprise? “Just a few more minutes, Ron. I promise.”

“Ew, what is that smell?”

Snickering to himself just to place her at ease, he rolled up the windows and silently cursed. He knew the smell of a farm was going to be familiar, and he didn’t want her to try and guess and ruin the surprise. “Um… just some disgusting science project Sweet Pea left in his truck. I think it accidentally tipped.”

“Mmhm, sure…”

Finally stopping the truck in front of the barn, Jughead bit down on his lip in an attempt to suppress his grin. A few weeks back, all of their friends were invited to the Lodge Lodge for a relaxing weekend and the topic came down to pets. Sweet Pea wished he had a cat, which surprised everyone but his boyfriend, Fangs, because apparently the tall, angry biker had a soft spot for black or gray cats. Probably because in a way, cats were like Sweet Pea himself. Wanting to cuddle but one wrong move they’ll slice up your arm. Wanting to be left alone, but around others at the same time: the choice just fit him to a T despite everyone’s surprise.

Archie wanted a bulldog as a nod to Riverdale’s football team. Betty laughed, shaking her head as she took a sip of her water. “Only if we get a beagle, too. Because I want a beagle and your bulldog will need a friend.”

Everybody laughed, because those dog choices fit who they were as people, and it was such a Betty and Archie thing to do.

And then Veronica left everybody’s mouths hanging to the dirt as she expressed she’d always wanted a little piglet. The princess, the upper elite, the wealthy… wanted a pet pig? The girl who loved bacon so much that if Jughead gave her a plate of bacon in the morning when they woke up, she would make love to him after she finished because she loved it so much?

They thought it was a lie but when she didn’t give any sign of it being a lie, they realized she was being truthful. The next day when the women left into town to get supplies for breakfast, Jughead called up his friend who recently had announced that baby pigs were snorting around his property and after the two-and-a-half months of raising them were up, he was selling them. It became the perfect opportunity to surprise his girlfriend, and because he was a friend, he got a discount.

Turning off the car, Jughead paced over to the passenger side door where Veronica was already trying to open it by herself. “Um, excuse you, miss, but your valet did not say you could get out of the car yet.”

“I wasn’t going to step down, damn. I just wanted to open the door, Jug,” she laughed softly, and he could see based on how her eyebrows went up that she rolled her eyes. “Besides, you’re already a gentleman. No need to open my door if that’s what you were implying.”

“Can’t you just let me pamper you?”

“You always pamper me, babe. But, no, because I used to get special treatment from my parents and now that I am finally emancipated and away from my dad, I just want to be treated like a normal girl with an average money income,” Veronica sighed, her nose wrinkling as the smell from the barn wafted into her nose again. “God, what is that?”

Jughead then realized: she really was pampered her entire life. She was in classy New York, and probably had never visited a farm and therefore didn’t know what the smell of various animals smelled like. “You’ll find out soon.” The man who helped set this all up, an ex-serpent named Jericho, waved Jughead over. Nodding to let the man know he had noticed him, the ex-serpent king placed his hands on Veronica’s hips and guided her over to the side of the barn. There, just beside him was a small pin of little piglets parading around.

“I hear snorting… wait, is that what I think it is?” Veronica screeched, hands flying to her blindfold before Jughead could do it for her, and she slid it up and off of her head. Her eyes immediately landed upon the piglets and she cooed, tears springing to her eyes. “Aw, they’re so cute, Jughead!”

“Jericho raised them for eight weeks since piglets can’t be away from their mother for that time, but now that those weeks are up they need to be slowly separated. He’s selling them, and since i’m a friend, I got a discount. Choose carefully, Ron.”

“I get to _own_ one?” Veronica gaped, squealing much like the pigs were as she jumped up and hugged her boyfriend, who laughed rowdily while stepping back to keep his balance. “I know I said I wanted a pet pig, but I never thought you would actually… I don’t know… be willing to get one!”

“Of course, baby, I love you and I want you to be happy,” Jughead smiled, watching with adoration as Veronica leaned over the fence to excitedly watch each and every piglet in the pen. He wasn’t exactly sure why her hands were on her cheeks in awe at the baby pigs, but it was so damn cute. He wished he had his camera so he could take a picture of her.

“That one is all fat and cute, I want that one.”

Both men chuckled at her explanation of which pig she wanted, watching as she pointed at it like she was a kid in a pet store begging for the cute puppy. Nope… she wanted the cute little piglet. And that just made Jughead fall that much more in love with her. Jericho bent down and managed to grab it from the bunch, holding it out to Veronica. It did squeal, but he didn’t back down. She took it, and widened her eyes as it continued to squirm and squeal. “Uh…”

“I came at it from the top, and when they don’t trust you that much they get frightened. Just hold the pig until it stops squealing, usually you let it down after they’ve calmed down for about thirty seconds.”

Clearing his throat, Jughead cocked an eyebrow. “What are you going to name…”

“Her,” the man finished for Jughead. “It’s a she.”

“Shelly,” Veronica smiled, rocking it back and forth as if it were a human baby crying.

“Shelly?”

“What, back in New York my sweetest friend was named Shelly and I’ve always been enamored with the name. Besides, it’s unpredictable!” Veronica puckered out her lips, holding the pig to her chest as if it’s life depended on her. Which, technically it did, but she held it as if she were about to fall and she would rather herself get hurt than the pig. “Did you think I would get a pig and waste it’s name on ‘porky’ or ‘bacon’? Truly, you do not know me, Forsythe.”

“Well, no… but now that you call me Forsythe, i’m calling the pig ‘piglet’, like from Winnie the Pooh.”

“Yeah, as if that’s an insult… anyways, her name is Shelly and when we get back I am maxing out my credit card to buy her everything she needs and more,” Veronica exclaimed, knowing Jughead would warn her about her money now that she didn’t have her father’s blood money. “Also, if anyone makes a joke about cooking her up and eating her, whoever they are will lose two friends.”

“Oh, c’mon, you know how our humor is, Ron!” Jughead defended, knowing that it would probably be Reggie, Sweet Pea, Fangs, or Archie to make that kind of dark joke. Hell, if he didn’t love Veronica and knew she was extremely protective of Shelly, he probably would make the same joke, too. “They wouldn’t actually mean it.”

“Still…”

Jughead chuckled and shook his head, admiring her attachment to the baby pig. “I really appreciate you helping me out here, Jericho. Veronica’s apparently always wanted a baby pig and you just made both of us very happy.” Handing him the money, Jughead raised his hand in thanks.

“Oh, wait, I almost forgot!” Jericho held up his pointer finger telling the couple to wait. He raced into the barn and shuffled around in there for about twenty seconds until he walked out with a small bag, and a tiny basket. “The basket is for Shelly, so you can hold her in your lap. Inside the bag is some treats for her so she may begin trusting you, and there’s also directions on how to take care of a baby pig and some sources about where you can get some supplies for her.”

“Thank you so much,” Veronica sighed happily. “Really.”

“No problem, always willing to help a friend impress his lady.”

“I got lucky,” Jughead placed a kiss onto his girlfriend’s cheek. “Didn’t I?”

“I think i’m the lucky one.”

“Oh? I think we should have a more in-depth talk about this back at your apartment, Veronica.”

“I know you’re talking about sex… get out of here before my poor animals have to hear you two having a quickie in the back of Sweet Pea’s truck.”

Jughead wanted to ask how he knew it was Sweet Pea’s truck, but both him and Veronica were much too embarrassed. Blushing at being called out for it, they rushed back to the truck with awkward waves of goodbye. When the doors were finally closed, Veronica sucked in her lips, placed Shelly into the small basket, and hoisted the bag onto her lap beside the pig. “While you drive I guess i’ll look through Jericho’s thoughtful gift bag for Shelly and read his directions aloud. Sound good?”

“Listen, Ron, you could read to me about anything and i’ll love it.”

“Yeah, I know, you’ve got a kink for my voice, it seems.”

“Hey, we’re not here to kinkshame!”

“Oh, shut up and let me read.”


End file.
